In recent years, tiling displays have been developed in which a plurality of passive-matrix displays are combined for use in large-scale digital signage, and such displays are spreading.
Organic electroluminescence display 800 is an example of a conventional passive-matrix display for use in a tiling display. FIG. 9A shows a plan view and FIG. 9B shows a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A. The conventional organic electroluminescence display 800 includes a plurality of first electrodes 802 disposed as stripes over the first substrate 801 and a plurality of second electrodes 804 disposed as stripes that three-dimensionally intersect the first electrodes 802. An organic electroluminescence layer 806 is provided at each intersection between the first electrodes 802 and the second electrodes 804, and an insulating layer 803 is provided in remaining areas. A protective layer 805 is also provided over the second electrode 804. A signal retrieval unit that includes a mounting area for a signal input driver is provided at the ends 802a of the first electrodes 802 in the X-direction, and at the ends 804a of the second electrodes 804 in the Y-direction.
This configuration for the tiling display using the organic electroluminescence display 800 shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B has the signal retrieval unit on two sides. The areas where the signal retrieval units are located is a non-display region. Thus, the surface area of the contour is increased, which poses a problem in that the whole is not perceived as a single display.
The organic electroluminescence display 900 of Patent Literature 1 uses a unidirectional wiring method to reduce the surface area of the contour.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 10, the display includes a plurality of first electrodes 902 disposed as stripes over a first substrate 901 and a plurality of second electrodes 904 disposed as stripes that three-dimensionally intersect the first electrodes 902. An organic electroluminescence layer 905 is provided at each intersection between the first electrodes 902 and the second electrodes 904. Below the second electrodes 904, a plurality of second auxiliary electrodes 903 are disposed in portions where the organic electroluminescence layer 905 is not located. The second auxiliary electrodes 903 three-dimensionally intersect the second electrodes 904 and are parallel to the first electrodes 902. Also, contact holes 906 acting as connection portions for electrical connection are provided at each position where the second electrodes 904 and the second auxiliary electrodes 903 three-dimensionally intersect. Accordingly, the passive-matrix organic electroluminescence display 900 of Patent Literature 1 realizes the unidirectional wiring to have the signal retrieval unit on only one side in the X-direction.